Vênus em gêmeos
by Lady Murder
Summary: E não importa o que Sakura diga, astrologia não é uma desculpa. #SaiNaruto #Desafio50drabbles com Hiei-and-Shino


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Aviso:** Resposta ao desafio dos 50 """"drabbles""", 5 fandoms, 5 ships com a linda da Hiei-and-Shino. (01/10)

 **::**

 **Vênus em Gêmeos**

 **Tema: Máscara**

Mãos suadas. Roupas demais, quentes demais. Sapato deslizante. E, _puta merda_ , que gravata apertada. Essa festa não é para mim, eu soube disso no momento em que pisei na entrada e continuo sabendo disso quinze minutos depois. Mas ' _vai ser uma das maiores festas do campus, Naruto'_ , ' _Naruto, sério, comer pizza e beber cerveja no meu terraço não é festa'_ , ' _você sabe que eu vou mesmo sem você, vai ficar sozinho mofando no quarto'_ , _'Naruto, você vai, pronto'_. Basicamente, Kiba não me deu muita opção de recusar.

Certo. Ok. Kiba me enchendo o saco a semana toda desde que conseguiu um convite para a festa não é o único motivo de eu estar aqui – afinal, ele me enchia o saco pra ir para qualquer festa que envolvesse mais de dez universitários. O motivo real é muito mais vergonhoso. Provavelmente o causador do suor em minhas mãos e do calor sufocante que eu estou sentindo. Motivo também da droga das minhas bochechas vermelhas e do gel no meu cabelo.

O ponto é que minha paixão platônica me convidou para essa festa. É, isso mesmo, minha paixão platônica. Há exatos três dias, ele me vira cair miseravelmente no chão, perto da lanchonete do bloco de Artes, por conta de um cadarço desamarrado, apanhara meu estojo que saíra voando e com um sorrisinho perguntou sem cerimônia alguma se eu viria. E apesar de eu ter negado milhares de vezes para Kiba, eu abobadamente disse sim, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Fim.

Aquilo foi o bastante para eu estar aqui todo arrumado com uma roupa alugada de última hora, na mansão que reservaram para a festa, com uma máscara ridícula, com o cabelo cheio de gel, observando pessoas muito mais arrumadas – e com máscaras mais bonitas, por sinal – do que eu.

Sakura é a única que sabe dos meus motivos secretos, porque é basicamente a única que sabe dessa minha paixão pelo estudante de Artes cheio de sorrisinhos, com quem troquei no máximo duas frases – três com o convite! – desde que eu e ela resolvemos frequentar a 'melhor lanchonete do campus' e acabamos conhecendo uma galera de lá, ele incluso.

Ela tinha me prometido me ajudar hoje, mas nada dela ainda. Kiba sumiu para o bar no segundo que chegamos, o que não é novidade, e cá estou eu me coçando pra beber uma cerveja, querendo me esconder em algum lugar e começando a perceber que talvez eu nem encontre o meu motivo principal de estar ali, porque bem... Todos estão mascarados!

Brilhante, Naruto, parabéns pelos neurônios em pleno funcionamento.

Ajeito a máscara que consegui comprar de alguma forma – como era uma das últimas, ela parecia mais uma máscara de Halloween, com traços parecidos de uma raposa, do que essas de festas antigas que todo mundo parecia estar usando – e me dirijo decidido a um dos garçons que passam de um lado para o outro com taças de champanhe. Não é nem de longe uma cerveja, mas é o que te que mereço por ser um idiota. Dou um gole na bebida, que é realmente gostosa, mas foge dos meus princípios de como bebida deve ser, e aí vejo.

Minha máscara não é a única destoante das máscaras de época cheias de detalhes e brilhos. Há outra, branca, sem adornos, com buracos sutis para os olhos, mas com, principalmente, um sorrisinho de eterno escárnio estampado nela. E eu sei sem pensar duas vezes a quem ela pertence. Sei tanto que até estremeço um pouco e começo a beber o champanhe mais vigorosamente. A pessoa por trás da máscara irônica inclina a cabeça para o lado, me fazendo sentir como se estivesse sorrindo mesmo para mim.

E entre o querer que ela esteja olhando para mim e a possibilidade real de isso estar acontecendo, ando até a pessoa.

— Oi, er, Sai. Sai, né? Então. Eu vim. – Falo e a cada palavra nova eu percebo o quão miseravelmente idiota eu sou. Termino o champanhe e imediatamente ponho o vazio na bandeja de um garçom que estava passando e pego mais duas taças.

Sai entorta a cabeça para o lado e eu quase posso ver o sorriso da máscara se fundindo ao dele.

— Pra mim? – Ele pergunta num tom levemente irônico e pega uma das taças da minha mão, o que me faz notar o quanto seus dedos são frios. Estremeço levemente e decido me focar na taça sendo tirada de mim.

— Claro! – Na verdade, não. Mas me contento só com a minha.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Naruto-kun. Como sabia que era eu? – Eu apago por um momento ao saber que ele lembra meu nome e em seguida coro furiosamente. Primeiro pelos meus pensamentos ridículos. Segundo por ter sido tão óbvio ao andar diretamente até ele assim que o vi. Dou dois grandes goles na minha segunda taça, terminando-a.

— Hãã, eu só... você sabe... A sua máscara. De alguma forma, eu sabia que só poderia ser você usando? É, algo assim.

Por um momento, Sai levanta sua mão e parece querer tirar sua máscara – o que faz meu coração humilhantemente subir para minha garganta –, mas ele desiste e, ao invés, tira a taça vazia de minha mão e coloca a dele, intocada, no lugar. Pisco sem entender, mas ele não me dá chances de pensar demais, pois coloca sua mão de dedos frios no meu braço e inclina a cabeça levemente para o lado.

— Vem comigo? Aqui está um pouco cheio demais.

E, obviamente, sem pensar nem um quarto de vez, dou um grande gole na terceira taça e digo sim.

 **::**

 **N/A:** Então. Eu não faço ideia do que virá pra essa fic. Mas eu gostei e é isso aí. Espero que goste, Hee, foi feita com amor! E Morgs, obrigada por me ajudar mesmo contra sua vontade. Você é um amor.

É isso :D


End file.
